


Serendipitous Manipulations

by Dexidoodle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Don't Give Warnings, good luck, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexidoodle/pseuds/Dexidoodle
Summary: Draco casts a spell to try to alleviate is fathers crushing loneliness.... with consequences.





	1. The Monthly Visit

** Chapter 1 - or - The Monthly Visit. **

The thick iron door clanged shut behind him and Lucius Malfoy looked around the nearly barren, gloomy room with hopeful eyes.

There was a small wooden table with two uncomfortable looking wooden chairs set to facing each other across it. There was a plastic muggle chess set assembled on the surface and two dirty looking goblets with an accompanying ewer of water off to the side.

Lucius sighed and stepped further into the bleak room, his wrists and ankles rattling with the heavy chains that encircled them and trapped them closer together than was comfortable and lowered himself into the closest chair, shuffling the chair awkwardly to move it into a better location and then lay his hands on the table top, arranging the chains so that they didn't dig into his wrists and eagerly watched the door opposite the one which he had used to enter and waited.

It seemed an age, but soon enough the door swung inwards and Draco Malfoy sauntered into the dank little room followed by a judicious Auror who unobtrusively closed the door in the wake of the Malfoy heir and stood, straight-backed, against it. Lucius stood and accepted a warm but brief hug from his son and then resumed his seat watching keenly with somewhat misty eyes as his son seated himself opposite. They didn't speak for a moment, just regarded each other fondly across the table.

Dracos lips twitched upwards in a small smile. 

"Not long to go now." He said softly.

Lucius huffed "Four months and four days." He replied with an answering sad smile.

Azkaban Prison had been Lucius' home for two years and seven months and twenty six days. It was no less than he deserved... His sentence had kept his wife and son from a similar fate. They would have served a year each if he had not taken the responsibility on himself. 

Narcissa, for her part, had remained loyal to him and his sacrifice for only three months into his sentence. He had received a weighty scroll detailing the terms of his divorce with resignation but no real surprise. She now resided somewhere on the continent. He didn't know where. 

Draco though, his son, was his constant. Draco visited him every month as was permitted. They played chess and discussed the wizarding world outside as it progressed. They discussed Dracos ever evolving life. His tentative, then budding, then fully fledged relationship with Harry Potter. Lucius was so grateful for Dracos continued care that he didn't even balk at the status of his only sons sexuality nor his choice of partner. Draco talked of his job...a Malfoy with an actual Job, who would have thought. Draco had joined the ranks at the Ministry in International Cooperation and had climbed steadily since. He would soon be promoted yet again to assistant head of department. Potter was an Auror. Of course he was. 

Mostly though, they talked of nothing. Little intimacies that made up life but seemed unimportant at the time. And once a month Lucius Malfoy was able to smile and rarely, chuckle at his sons observations as they dueled over the inanimate chess board that was really quite unnecessary but helped fill the comfortable silences and stretched the visits as Draco didn't have to leave until the game was done and they could make a game last a very long time if desired.

"I have news, Father." Draco said sheepishly, leaning back in his chair, which creaked rather worryingly.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow in question after moving his pawn two squares forwards.

Draco instantly moved his selected piece and drew in a deep breath.

"Harry and I are moving in together... Into the Manor." Draco murmured, meeting his fathers slate grey eyes entreatingly. "Mother and Aunt Andromeda have petitioned for the remaining Black properties and are claiming them by blood right. Harry isn't contesting because Teddy will inherit Grimmald Place from Aunt Andi... And Mother will also take the LeStrange Properites, they had no heirs and she's the closest relative through Aunt Bella."

Lucius watched his son with his head tilted to one side, his long dirty hair brushing his shoulders

"Did you expect me to be outraged, Son?" Lucius shook his head sadly. "There is no tantrum forthcoming... your guard would subdue me quite thoroughly even if I wanted to rage, which I do not. I'm happy for you, son. I'm glad that you are so happily matched and the Manor is your home as well as mine..."

Draco smiled widely at his father and moved his kings knight into play "He asked me to bond with him, Father... He would have come to you to ask permission, but... well, he's not family... yet."

Lucius placed a wide smile on his face that didn't quite reach his heart. So... The Malfoy Legacy would die with him then. How many of the sacred twenty eight names were even left now?

Draco was staring at the chess board. Lucius smiled genuinely as he observed his boys down turned head. It was no matter, his son had a love match, unlike what he and Narcissa'd had to endure and adjust to.

"So... your mother has become even more ruthless, then?"

Draco grunted. "Her _'boyfriend'_ is my age and... _French_." He sneered.

Lucius chuckled and swept his eyes over the board. "Good for her." He murmured, moving his queens bishop.

Draco grunted again. They were quiet as the both pored over the chess pieces.

"The Weasel's getting married." Draco sniffed dismissively. "Susan Bones... She's up the duff."

Lucius snorted. Unsurprising. Weasleys bred like nifflers.

"Blaise is getting divorced." 

"Didn't he just get married?"

Draco just shrugged.

"Grangers defending Greg... they're trying to get him put away again."

That piqued Lucius' interest. 

Hermione Granger had turned her formidable mind to the law and she had shaken the Wizengamot to its very core. She had led the charge to exonerate Severus' name, going so far as to get him awarded the Order of Merlin, first class posthumously. Granger had defended _him_, taking a life sentence and getting it reduced to a middling single year... She had been furious when they had lumped both Narcissa and Draco sentences on him as well as part of a plea bargain, but he had accepted it, to protect his family. She had also protected his interests in his divorce though he didn't know it until well after the fact. It was because of her that Malfoy Manor and his fortune were still his. She'd done it for Draco in all reality, but still...

"And what did Mr Goyle do this time?" He asked casually.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that he exists, to be perfectly honest." Draco drawled.

Lucius nodded absently. "And... how is Miss Granger?"

Draco huffed impatiently. "She's still a swotty little bint." he muttered.

"That's quite unnecessary, Draco..." Lucius began to gently admonish his son but was halted by a soft laugh.

"And insincere, Father." Draco chuckled. "She has agreed to officiate our bonding... she's been studying." He rolled his eyes. "She's great, as always."

They stared at the chess board again in silence. The quiet Auror shifted on his feet, the swish of his robes the only sound for a moment.

"Pansy lost another one." Draco murmured softly, "Healers think she and Theo are too closely related... There might be something to this 'genetics' thing that the ministry's on about." 

Lucius nodded sadly but didn't respond. It looked like being a Pureblood was not all it promised to be. That even if Tom Riddles forces had won the war, it was possible they would have bred themselves out of existence in a few generations anyway. They still would have lost.

Draco sighed. "They'll separate, soon I think... Pansy wants children, and even though she loves Theo..."

Silence again... drawn out and somber.

"How are you holding up, father?" Draco finally asked. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lucius' lips twitched up in a small smile. "Just seeing you is enough, son" He said warmly.

"Don't you see anyone else?" 

"No visitors, no" Lucius shrugged. "and I associate with no one in here."

"Aren't you lonely?"

"It's tolerable... and it's not for too much longer." Lucius placated his son.

"It's four more months." Draco interjected, slapping his hand on the table top. "It's not good enough."

"It's fine, Draco." Lucius reached to place his hand over his sons, the heavy chains rattling loudly as he moved and stopping him short.

Draco turned to the Auror behind him impatiently.

"Are these chains really necessary, Finnigan?" He snapped.

Seamus shrugged. "Sorry, mate. Prison policy." He replied, his Irish brogue apologetic.

"It's fine." Lucius said again, more sharply this time, sending a tight smile at the guard.

Draco turned back towards his father and then glared at the chess board for a while, brooding.

"I might be able to do something for you." Draco whispered absently. "Just to take the edge off in these last few months... make them a little brighter..." 

"Draco, there's really no need..."

Draco waved his father to silence and turned back to Auror Finnigan.

"Seamus, can I get my wand back?"

"Don't be mental... no." Seamus replied quickly.

"I can do it without but it might not be as accurate..." He warned

"No can do, Malfoy." 

"Alright then..." 

"Draco, don't ..." Lucius said quickly.

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, raised his hand, palm out and directed at his father "Dextrum Somniantis" He intoned. 

A burst of magical energy flew from his hand and buffeted Lucius back in his chair, almost tipping him backwards and Auror Finnigan leapt forwards taking Draco by the shoulder. 

"What did you do, Malfoy?" He demanded, hauling Draco out of his chair.

"Just a charm to give my father pleasant dreams... Completely harmless." Draco replied, somewhat smugly.

"Yeah? Well, visit's over, mate."

Lucius gave a shake to clear his head as Dracos messy spell wrapped itself around him. "No wait."

"S'OK father, We can talk..." Draco spoke quickly as he was shoved out of the door by Auror Finnigan and the door was forcefully clanged shut behind him.

Lucius sat slumped in his uncomfortable chair, now all alone again... They didn't even get to finish their game. Damn Dracos impulsiveness. What was that spell anyway? Impressive display of wandless magic though... Potter must have been working with him on that. Lucius smiled proudly. 

_Dextrum Somniantis_

Visceral Dreaming? To alleviate his loneliness? Dreams he could feel, maybe? Hmmm?

Had his son just cast a wet dream charm on him? Lucius didn't know weather to be annoyed or not. It might not sooth his loneliness in his time remaining in Azkaban, but it would certainly relieve something... He humphed and took to his feet.


	2. Night Time Projections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so, to be fair... I wrote this ages ago, I just never posted it...

**Chapter 2 or Night Time Projections**

Lucius sat upon his hard, narrow cot that evening and stared out of the tiny, high window in his cell at the roiling storm clouds outside on the North Sea.

He pondered and mourned what his son had done earlier with a brash burst of wandless magic, effectively cutting off his precious visiting time. 

This spell itself was a mystery, he'd not heard of it before. Draco had said it would give him 'pleasant dreams'. The latin incantation translated, loosely, to 'Visceral Dreaming'. What on earth would happen when he closed his eyes this evening?

He shuffled further onto his cot and lay back, resting on top of the too solid 'mattress' and too thin 'blanket', staring instead at the damp stone ceiling.

Had it been worth cutting short the visit? Lucius lived for his sons monthly visit. It kept him moderately sane in this horrible, dreary place. Even without the dementors, there was only so much filth and bleak stone walls that one could take...

Lucius felt his eyelids dip in an overlong blink... he was tired. What would he dream? He was sure his son meant him no harm but the spell had been cast wandlessly, what if something went awry?

If he was going to have an erotic dream, as he assumed he would, he wondered if he could choose the subject? or if his imagination would dredge up a suitably sordid scenario and a suitably sordid woman to act it out with... or women? He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. If he could choose... Hmmm...

He yawned widely and noted that the next blink was even longer than the last. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

To sleep, perchance to dream. But if he could choose...

... ... ...

... ... ...

_Lucius opened his slate grey eyes and looked around warily. It was light, white and misty. In fact, there was nothing but light, white and misty in every direction and he stood alone. A crease appeared in his forehead as he frowned._

_He looked down at himself._

_He was exactly as he was before his eyes had finally slumped shut and surrendered him up to sleep; The threadbare striped robes of the Wizarding Prison System, the ingrained grime, the bruises and cuts at his wrists from the heavy shackles, his hair lank and greasy and resting against his cheeks. This couldn't be right. Surely._

_He spun slowly on the spot and stopped in surprise when his eyes found a person suddenly standing in front of him. A woman... standing uncertainly with her back to him. He quirked an eyebrow and scanned her up and down. She was a slight wee thing and dressed, most confusingly, in a pair of loose, lurid orange pajama bottoms with cartoon golden snitches splashed all over them, sitting very low on her hips and a small tight white singlet that left the small of her back bare. She had a mass of very familiar chocolate coloured curls piled onto the top of her head with creeping tendrils meandering about her exposed shoulders and long elegant neck._

_If he could choose..._

_Her head swivelled from left to right as she looked around. She looked up and down and then turned to look over her shoulder._

_She made a shrill 'eep' sound at finding him there and turned fully towards him, her cinnamon and gold eyes wide._

_"Mr... Mr Malfoy?" She stuttered, her eyes darted left and right but finding nothing but the white void, they darted back to his just as fast. "What... what the...?"_

_"Miss Granger." He greeted her softly, slowly taking in her compact little form._

_The front was even more delightful than the back. From her unpainted toes, to her bare flat midriff, complete with dimpled belly button, to a pair of perky breasts barely covered by her tight, little white top with tiny string straps and accentuated by a pair of prominent, puckered nipples beading through the stretchy fabric. The contours of her creamy decolletage and throat led up to the piece de resistance... her entirely lovely face. Hermione Granger had been an average looking kind of girl in her younger years. If not for her abominable hair and prominent teeth, she would have been, and frequently was, overlooked as a waste of effort. Now though, she had truly grown into her features and was a very striking young woman indeed._

_But she was no painted lady... she was a 'lady'._

_He looked back down at himself... and neither was he in his top form._

_"Is this a dream? What's going on?" Her soft voice swirled around him. Normally confident and a little bossy, it was small and uncertain now._

_"It is a dream. " He replied with equal softness, "I would have hoped you'd have dreamed a better version of me though... this one is sorely lacking in refinement."_

_She snorted with incredulity._

_"I should have dreamed up a better outfit for me too." She groused with a wrinkle in her nose and her fingers plucking absently at the cosy flannel sleep pants._

_She looked back up at him with wide eyes and a tiny hitch in the corner of her lips, almost a smile._

_"This is much different than the last dream I had of you."_

_Lucius quirked an eyebrow and issued a rakish smirk. She'd dreamed of him before?_

_"Indeed?"_

_She blushed and looked down at her wiggling toes. "You were a pirate in that one..."_

_He chuckled. "From dashing pirate to filthy prisoner... a harsh demotion, I fear." He shook his head in mock sadness before looking back at her with darkening eyes and swelling confidence. "So... What did Pirate Lucius Malfoy do with you in this little dream of yours, Hmmm?"_

_She gave an embarrassed laugh and her colour deepened to an even more rosy hue. Even in his dreams she was adorable. "He... You boarded the ship I was on and took me hostage. I was a very bad hostage, very mouthy, you needed to discipline me quite thoroughly."_

_Lucius grinned as widely as the Cheshire Cat and he took a step towards her and then another until they were toe to toe. He took a deep breath, trying to catch her scent but found none. He was disappointed and wondered if she still wore the same perfume that she had worn at his trial, the wistful and innocent fragrance of honeysuckle. Hermione tilted her head back to keep eye contact with him and pressed her teeth into her bottom lip._

_"As much as playing the dastardly disciplinarian sounds intriguing." He murmured softly down to her, his knuckle coming up to caress her cheek. "I don't think this will be that kind of dream."_

_Her breath hitched at the zephyr touch on her cheek and her eyelids flickered closed. He sighed... Her skin was like satin. He drew back his hand with a gasp and cringed. He really was filthy and he'd left a dark smudge where his tainted skin had dared touch hers. He stepped back sharply and lowered his hand to his side, clenching it into a tight fist. Dream or not, he couldn't bring himself to touch her again. Not like this_

_"What's wrong?" Her eyes were open again and they regarded him with a kind of breathless curiosity._

_"I am not certain I should sully you... my last bath seems to have been quite some time ago." He confessed awkwardly. Lucius Malfoy did not wear 'awkward' well._

_Hermione smiled._

_"If that's all it'll take for you to keep on touching me..."_

_She dug around in her mass of curls and withdrew her wand. His eyes widened a little as she pointed it at him and cast a series of hygiene spells at his person. His skin tingled and he felt the constant itch that he had long become used to, suddenly vanish. He looked back down at himself. The prison robes remained, unfortunately, but he had been scoured clean of the ingrained dirt and the almost luminescent skin beneath, shone through. This was much better._

_She smiled up at him when he raised his stormy grey eyes again._

_"There we go... Sully away." She grinned, tucking her wand away into her hair again and then holding her arms out in invitation._

_Lucius took a slow step towards her again and lifted his hand to her cheek, running a long graceful fingertip along its silky surface and tracking its passage with clear grey eyes. Hermione giggled softly._

_"The lawyer and the convict... that's not cliche or anything, Hermione..." She muttered to herself. "Well then, let's get this show on the road shall we?"_

_Lucius watched her silently as she plastered a determined look on her face. He was somewhat surprised when she, quite suddenly, reached for him, clutching his prison robes in her small fists and pulling him downwards. She pressed her soft lips against his slightly chapped ones and made a small sound of approval._

_Lucius was a little confused... just for a moment, mind._

_Just whose dream was this anyway? Did he even like aggressive little muggleborn lawyers? He had been expecting a bevy of busty courtesans in his dream... What had he been thinking about when he'd eventually surrendered to sleep?_

_... Ah yes... Honeysuckle. Eyes of cinnamon and gold. A cascade of rich chocolate curls. A delicate small body. Smooth milky skin... a blindingly sweet smile... His tastes, it seemed, had changed. Aggressive little Gryffindor it was then!_

_The kiss was returned with vigor. Their lips moved in perfect unison, even as their respective hands began to move over each other at the same time as well. Lucius' wide palm smoothed over her shoulder, down her spine, mapping the delicate vertebrae one after the other and came to rest in the small of her back and on the warm exposed skin there. His fingertips danced under the hem lines of both her tight little singlet and her oversized pajama pants. The other cupped her cheek and tangled in the loose curly tendrils of her hair. He wished he could breathe her in._

_His tongue slid out to tickle the seam of her lips and swiftly entered her mouth to tussle with hers. She was a little artless, but she more than compensated with her enthusiasm._

_He gasped quietly into her mouth when he felt small, slightly cold fingers creep up under the loose tunic of his prison garb and slid up, over his ribs to smooth across his chest, tickling the smattering of crisp golden hair there. Lucius suddenly wished that he was able to dream that he had the physique he had before he went into prison, harried and sallow of face he may have been then, but he was still in good nick. He was a little skinny now. Hermione didn't seem to mind as he felt her palms rub over his nipples. He pulled back from her for a moment to hitch his tunic up over his head and drop it to the misty, indistinct ground. The corner of her mouth ticked up in a little smile as she looked over his bared torso. In reply, she pulled at the hem of her little white singlet and yanked it up over her head, she swung it from her fingertips for a moment before dropping it. It disappeared into the mist as well, but neither noticed._

_Lucius eyed her pretty, buoyant breasts in appreciation. He saw the deep scar that ran between them but it certainly didn't detract from their perfect size and shape... but something niggled at the back of his mind for a moment, something that was instantly dismissed as Hermione Granger charged for him. She leapt at him, hooking her arms around his neck and, burying her fingers in his hair, pressed her lips against his all over again, this time with the added bonus of the feel of her soft breasts pressed against his chest._

_His hands didn't embrace her back, as one would expect. Instead he let her dangle from him as his nimble fingers sought and found the tie holding up her baggy pajama pants and, with a quick tug, the tie loosened and the pants headed south under their own weight, leaving her nude body hanging from him. Now he wrapped his arms around her, or more accurately, his palms moved under her bum and urged her thighs to encircle his hips. He gave a quiet moan as her dewy center pressed against his belly._

_Hermione started making little mewling sounds, like a little kitten who was very much enjoying her cream, and she started to grind her groin against Lucius' abdominals as her lips stayed fused to his._

_Dream or not, it had been a very long time for Lucius Malfoy and there was only so much a man in prison could take before he lost his head and the feel of a beautiful, young, naked woman undulating against him was pretty much it for him. There was no bed to be seen and the ground was suspect so he wriggled his hips and with her eager help, pushed his trousers down enough to expose his, quite impressive erection. He adjusted his grip on her bum, canted his hips and like a heat seeking missile, his swollen cock rubbed once through her silken folds before catching and pressing into her welcoming heat... really welcoming, like a tight, tight embrace._

_She cried out as he filled her and he could have sworn he felt a brief obstruction, but he was soon seated firmly inside her... and it was truly heaven. She clung onto him like barnacle to the side of a ship, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs like devils snare wound around his hips. She had pulled herself so tightly against him it was difficult to move and she had buried her face into the curve of his shoulder. She was breathing hard and he could feel her moist exhales misting against his skin. He heard a softly whispered "Lucius" amongst the harried pants. _

_This would not take as long as he would have hoped but what there would be of it, would be delightful, he was sure. He wished that the dream could be a little more dreamlike, for his ego if nothing else. He adjusted his grip on her slim form yet again, drew his hips back as much as he was able and drove back into her, causing a gasp and a little groan. He felt her lips purse into a kiss on his neck... the fingers of one hand clenched into his shoulder blades, the other hand delved into his long hair, clenching into a tight fist around the loose strands... her legs loosened from around his hips but still held fast. He now had a bit of room to move. And move he did._

_He began to thrust hard and fast up into his little Gryffindor, setting a punishing rhythm that set her to bouncing atop him, her modest breasts rubbing against his chest tantalisingly. She was making such wondrous sounds; gasps and groans and little hiccups, interspersed with his name, soft as a zephyr._

_He could only hold on so long, he wanted to make it last, wanted to feel the crushing pressure and surge of moisture at her release... _

_... But it had been so long and he just needed, above all else, to come... Hard. Dream Hermione Granger would go wanting this night, he was afraid. It was a fear confirmed only moment later, after a deep hard thrust, when his balls tightened almost painfully and he all but exploded inside her._

_His eased one hand out from under her bum, taking the slight weight of her in one arm and traversed the length of her sweaty spine. He tangled his fingers in her hair and lightly tugged, drawing her face from the crook of his neck to look up into his eyes. He had to admit a small surprise at seeing her cinnamon and gold eyes, red rimmed and damp with tears. But her blushing lips lifted into a sweet little smile._

_"I'll make it up to you when we meet outside of this dreamscape." He had to grin at his words. He would never leave a lady unsatisfied in real life and he doubted that he'd really have a chance with her in the real world._

_A small frown creased her forehead and she opened her mouth to reply. _

_"Don't..."_

... ... ...

... ... ...

Lucius eased his eyes open in the dim morning light and sighed, a lazy smile gracing his features. 

'Good Work, Son.' He thought to himself as he stretched his arms up over his head, hearing the bones in his spine crack back into place. 'THAT was some spell.'

He felt relaxed and satiated, in essence, the best he'd felt since he had been free... since before even then.

He stared at the moist stone ceiling above him and shook his head in wonder. She had been marvelous in every way. Small, delicate and feminine. Her whispered words and breathy sighs nothing short of addictive.

There was one thing he was unsure of though, the only real thing that gave him pause throughout the whole experience... Why the deuce had he dreamed Miss Granger was a virgin?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plan, no beta and no clue.  
I'm also an extremely unreliable updater... and I have a heap of WIPs  
Let's do this!


End file.
